Kimihito Kurusu
Kimihito Kurusu (来留主 公人, Kurusu Kimihito) (a.k.a. Darling, Boss, Master, Milord, Beloved, Honey, Mr. Darling, Snookums, Loverboy, Buddy or Mr. Newhire) is a “volunteer” for the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. He is assigned as a host to a Lamia named Miia, whom he takes care of. After spending some time together, Miia eventually falls in love with him. He is later assigned a Harpy named Papi, and then gets chosen by a Centaur named Centorea, both of whom proclaim their love for him. Later on, he gains two more girls: a Slime whom Papi names Suu, and the Mermaid Meroune Lorelei. He later takes in an Arachne, Rachnera Arachnera, who also takes an interest in him. Later still, he gains the affections of a Dullahan named Lala, who also moves in. He is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Kimihito is a tall young man with messy black hair. His eyes are typically shown as empty white circles. When he’s serious, or when he is being particularly romantic, it is shown that he has brown irises. He has light skin, which is often covered in scrapes, bruises, or bandages from how often he is injured by his homestays’ advances, and typically wears graphic T-shirts. Centorea’s mother summarizes Kimihito’s appearance as being “unremarkably average”.Chapter 29 Personality Kimihito is a gentle person who is incredibly selfless, often going out of his way to make others happy. For example, when Miia arrives at his house, he goes to great lengths to ensure she is comfortable, even going as far as to remodelling certain parts of his home to accommodate her large size. At one point, he stands in the way of Miia’s tail to defend a couple who were harassing her, so that she would not violate the laws against conflict between humans and extraspecies. Later on, he punches one of them for further harassment, getting himself into trouble rather than having Miia get deported. He also punches a fake director in the face so that the girls’ embarrassing moments do not get exposed, as well as protecting Papi’s egg. He also distracts the police so that Rachnera could escape when he thinks he is in trouble for punching the director, not knowing the police were actually there for Rachnera due to her tying up the director with her threads. Despite the fact that he did not sign up for the Extraspecies Cultural Exchange program and after Smith mistakenly made him a host family for Miia, he is respectful and accommodating to demi-humans and other extraspecies. Subsequently, Smith makes him host multiple girls of different species. After he has taken Tionishia, Zombina, and Manako out on three separate dates with the main purpose to lure out “D”; they said that he treats the three of them as if they were normal human girls. Rachnera has drunkenly noted that he views her and her fellow house guests as “hot babes” regardless of shape and size. In other words, he always sees the normal human girl inside the homestays he is hosting and the members of the M.O.N. squad instead of shallowly exotic monsters. He puts his life on the line if the situation calls for it, such as when he takes an attack from a fake sword (which he believes to be real) meant for Centorea, or when he takes three tranquilliser darts to the back for Miia, Papi, and Cerea, thinking they were live ammunition. One day when he saw a girl who had lost control of her wheelchair that was rolling down a steep slope, he even took the role as an airbag to stop her from crashing into the telephone pole so that she wasn’t harmed, letting himself be injured from the crash instead.Chapter 4Chapter 5 Due to all the crazy things happening around him because of his home stays, Kimihito eventually becomes completely unfazed by them. This is demonstrated when he nonchalantly catches Suu in a plastic bag when she jumps at Meroune, and comments to himself that he really is used to this, as well as when he takes his kidnapping by Rachnera in stride. Chapter 10Chapter 15 He apparently has a dark side to his past. He was a victim to “chuunibyou” (eighth-grader syndrome), which is how he manages to figure out that Lala’s prophecy of his death is not real. Skills and Traits *'Cooking': Kimihito is very good at cooking, to the point that his food causes Miia, Mero, and Cerea to gain weight from eating so much of it.Chapter 17 He knows a large number of recipes and can create many dishes from a limited number of ingredients or even visually inedible ingredients. His cooking abilities are so advanced that they can impress professional chefs.Chapter 25Chapter 35 *'Indomitable Will': Because of his indecisiveness, it takes Kimihito a long time to make decisions on how to solve problems and how to come through on promises he has made. Because of his kindness, he will also not give up on something until it is done and he has met his obligations to others. These factors have caused him to be undeterred when faced with great obstacles, even allowing him to return from near-death situations; an ability which beings like Lala, who govern the boundaries of life and death, think is impossible.Chapter 30 **'Resistance To Sexual Advances': Despite being around Liminals, he never takes advantage of them, especially during a full moon, where the girls are in heat. He even made distractions to not violate them. *'Sewing': He can also sew quite well, since he frequently has to adjust the size of the clothes Miia buys online, and regularly makes repairs to Tionishia’s damaged outfits. He’s good enough that he can even sew Zombina’s body parts back on her, although this pushes the limit of his abilities, as Shiishii describes his stitching on Zombina as clumsy.Chapter 22Chapter 39 *'Snake Ecology': After Miia moves in with him, Smith prods Kimihito to start studying snake ecology, as she feels it would help him make Miia more comfortable in his home. This proves to be beneficial, as Kimihito learns so much that he surprises Miia when he reveals to her that he knows about her skin shedding, and is able to help her through the process with the only difficulties being the result of the embarrassing sexual connotations.Chapter 7 *'Strength and Durability': Though not invincible, he has nonetheless demonstrated a startling amount of endurance and vitality from the Monster Girls’ physical mishaps. Has a high tolerance to pain, and is resilient to large sums of tranquillisers. He can control his behaviours while processing methamphetamine-like mood and behaviour-altering narcotics in a short amount of time. One of the earlier examples is when Miia accidentally dislocates his shoulder by the end of Chapter 1. He is also shown to be highly adaptable to situations involving the girls. He is also quite strong, as he has shown on at least two occasions to be capable of knocking out the racist couple with a single punch.Chapter 2Chapter 14 He has sufficient strength to carry Meroune bridal style especially after Miia broke her wheelchair. He is able to move both Miia and her mother for an unknown distance to a hot bath, considering that even a normal snake of their size would weigh about 200 kilograms/440 pounds (even dragging them shows remarkable strength). However, Kimihito admits that he is nowhere near physically or emotionally strong enough to survive a committed marital relationship with an extraspecies woman. He has recently started “training his body” to rectify this. His body even never shows any severe and fatal damages that he was experienced almost every day, which baffled doctors. He also always suffers near-death experiences. Chapter 30 *'Agriculture': He has also experienced being a farmhand on two occasions, being able to take care of crops, animals, and livestock-like Liminals. *'Sexual Prowess': Despite still being a virgin by his own admission, Kimihito has shown incredible skill in pleasuring female Liminals. Even through accidental or non-sexual methods. From making Miia orgasm through fondling her tail, making Merino aroused by shearing her, to making the entire Black Lily Ranch’s Minotaur staff outright addicted to his “milking techniques”. Plot Miia is presented to him as part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill by Smith. While she stays at his home, he is very kind to her and puts a lot of effort into making sure she is happy, to the point of remodelling many parts of his home to accommodate her large size. As time passes, Miia eventually falls in love with him, and although Kimihito feels the same way, there is a law in the exchange program that prohibits intimacy between humans and extraspecies. Violating this law could result in him being arrested and Miia being deported. However, this doesn’t stop Miia from making advances on him whenever she gets the chance.Chapter 1 One day when he takes Miia out, a racist couple verbally harass her. Kimihito takes the blow from her tail the first time and then punches them for further harassment to prevent her from breaking the law. Later on, he is given a Harpy named Papi, who had run away from Ms. Smith on their way over. She kidnaps him and eventually falls for him as well after he saves both her and a little girl from falling into the ground.Chapter 3 After this, he runs into Centorea and helps her catch a thief, protecting her from a strike he believed would be lethal, resulting in her proclaiming her love for him.Chapter 4 Kimihito becomes the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, which allows inter-species marriages, presumably rendering the rule invalid. Ms. Smith introduces the interspecies marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happens on the night of a full moon, which awakens a monster girl’s primal instincts, resulting in Kimihito spending the whole night trying to avoid them.Chapter 6 One night, a slime somehow enters the house and Kimihito learns that the slime can take the form of a humanoid girl and she imitates whatever she sees. Papi makes a friend of the slime whom she names Suu as they play the video game together. The next day, Centorea suspects that the slime can be an illegal immigrant and decides to tell Smith about it. When Papi overhears a conversation between Kimihito and Centorea, she escapes with Suu fearing that she will be arrested. Kimihito catches up with the pair and a has brief argument with Papi before watching the two of them playing with the neighbourhood children (in which one of them is the same little girl whom he and Papi had saved). After Kimihito witnesses Suu saving the little girl from being ran over by a pickup truck driven by the racist couple, he uses the vehicle to net the slime girl so that she will not fall into the river. When he returns home with Papi and Suu, Smith has arrived to the house. Subsequently, Miia holds a meeting on how to protect Suu from Smith. It is interrupted when the Interspecies Exchange Security Service (under the orders of Smith) start renovating the house to build a room that Kimihito mistakenly thinks is for Suu. Kimihito sets out to find the four homestays who ran off without him, but ends up rescuing a girl who had lost control of her wheelchair was which rolling down the steep slope, and let her crash into him instead of the telephone pole. The wheelchair girl introduces herself as Mero after thanking him and helps him to find the three exchange students he is hosting. Kimihito and Mero arrive to see that the dehydrated Suu has gone wild after the slime had knocked Miia, Papi, and Centorea unconscious by assaulting them non-lethally in search of moisture. He then quickly uses a plastic bag to net Suu as she attempts to assault Mero, stating that he is used to it. Kimihito, Miia, Papi, Centorea, and Suu return home to find that a room with a pool had been built. Though Smith decides not to look into the matter of the slime because her salary is not increased, she reveals that the room is built for the wheelchair girl who is moving into the Kurusu house to the surprise of Kimihito and the rest of the Kurusu household. The wheelchair girl formally introduces herself as Meroune Lorelei the mermaid to them. Soon after Mero moved in, Kimihito carries her bridal style to take her upstairs. Miia jumps at both of them thinking that they were having a romantic moment causing the three of them to crash downstairs and break the wheelchair while she was fighting for his attention. After Centorea tells them that Smith will bring a replacement wheelchair as soon as she can, Kimihito has to carry Mero throughout the house. Though he temporarily left the mermaid in the living room with the other homestays to get the batteries for the air-conditioner’s remote control, he has to take her back to her room when he realises the hot air is drying out her gills. After Kimihito tells Mero that he has no girlfriend, Miia arrives to the room with the others with the purpose of drawing his attention from Mero. Miia’s plan does not work as Papi and Cerea quickly left the room and she ends up going after the mermaid who is seemingly dragging Kimihito into the water. After Kimihito and Mero rescue Miia from drowning, Suu assaults him and the mermaid reveals that he had been protecting her from the slime all along. He thinks that Miia and Mero are getting along when the two of them are having a shower together. Miia attempts to cook for Kimihito, however she accidentally burns her hands. After finding a piece of shed lamia skin outside her door, he realises that she is shedding because she is stressed out trying to meet his expectations as a bride. Due to the burns in Miia’s hands, Kimihito has to remove the shed skin from her and she has to blind-fold him when the process reaches the area near her private parts. He later realises that Miia is not good at cooking as she unwittingly gives him and her fellow house guests food poisoning. One day when Kimihito returns home from grocery shopping, Papi announces that she is going to lay an egg and startles her fellow house guests who beat him up until they realize that the egg is unfertilised. A man who claims to be a film director barges into the Kurusu house without Kimihito’s permission to do a documentary on interspecies exchange. After Kasegi asks Mero, Centerea, and Miia embarrassing questions during the filming; he attempts to take the skin Miia shed. When Kimihito prepares to help Papi with the egg laying; Suu uses mind-reading to blow Kasegi’s cover broadcasting his true sinister intention, angering Miia, Centorea, and Mero. Before the three demi-human girls attack, Kimihito uses a normal chicken egg he purchased from the supermarket to trick the conman whom he punches in the face. Kimihito also destroyed Kasegi’s camera and the footage during the process. After Miia blindfolds Kimihito so that Papi can complete the egg laying, Smith later informs him that the self-proclaimed director’s name and card are fake. Miia boils the harpy egg for dinner to everybody else’s horror. One day, Kimihito and his homestays watch Smith and her Interspecies Exchange security squad (a.k.a. Monster’s New Law or M.O.N. for short) deal with the Orc threat in a Doujin shop. To his chagrin, the M.O.N. squad is joining them for dinner. The next night when Kimihito is returning home from grocery shopping, he is kidnapped and taken to a warehouse by an arachne who later introduces herself as Rachnera Arachnera. Though Kimihito is not freaked out when seeing her the first time, she begins playing him. Despite Rachnera’s attempts to go hiding with her captive, Kimihito unwittingly gives out their location to a police officer who is searching the structure. After she gags her captive, she has him hanging, causing the cop to run out of the structure. Though Kimihito goes through the torture-play from Rachnera, he learns about her horrible past with her previous hosts that caused her to hate humans stereotypically and she attempts to prove that he conforms to the human stereotypes. Nevertheless, Kimihito charms Rachnera because of his leg fetishnes. They later realize that the police and the M.O.N. squad have arrived outside since that particular officer tipped them off. After they hear Smith’s warning, Kimihito confesses that he had punched the self-proclaimed film director in the face and Rachnera corrects him that the law is after her. He decides to surrender himself to the law to buy time for her to escape even though he knows that the man had asked for it. Rachnera laughs at Kimihito and takes a liking towards him as she learns that his kindness is genuine. Eventually, Smith alone resolves the situation by making Kimihito Rachnera’s host family. The next day, Kimihito wakes to find that Centorea is in a guard’s position in his bedroom and has noticed that she has become overprotective towards him since Rachnera moved into the Kurusu household. After breakfast, he unwittingly walks into the bathroom where Rachnera was lying in wait for him before tying him up. That night before Kimihito goes to bed, Rachnera (or Rachnee for short) attempts to seduce him. Centorea breaks out of the house and tries to run away with Kimihito. When the pair are drawing attention from the public, he notices that the men especially a police officer are all staring at something else aside from her face and horse features. When Kimihito and Cerea reach a certain point, they have an unexpected run-in with the racist couple who have brought some friends over to the scene. Like with Miia sometime ago, the racist couple first verbally harass Cerea to the extent of provoking her to attack. However, one of the thugs restrains Kimihito while the racist husband and his friends attempt to violate the centaur. Luckily, Rachnera arrives in the nick of time to tie up the racist couple and their friends before knocking the racist husband out with a scary face. Even after all of these events, the arachne is about to take Kimihito to a love hotel. Subsequently, Centorea not only kicks Rachnera, but also voices her hatred of the arachne while seizing their host. Kimihito hears not just the arachne laughing, she also notes that the centaur should be honest with herself. After they return home, he and Miia watch Rachnera tying up Centorea for sport. One day, Suu ran off and Kimihito set out to find her knowing it was a rainy day. After he found her, he let her have the umbrella he brought with him so that she would not be dissolved in the rain. Subsequently, Kimihito catches a cold to his homestays’ shock and becomes bedridden. Though Smith orders his homestays to evacuate from his bedroom and has his house quarantined, four of the six girls decide to take matters into their own hands because of the coordinator slacking off as usual. First, Suu (after learning from Centorea) takes Kimihito’s temperature, but accidentally almost drowns him before she states that his fever is over one hundred. Second, Suu (on behalf of Mero) got Kimihito to take a bath in a pool full of medicinal herbs, but he is displeased hearing that such a remedy takes a week. Third, Suu delivers white rice porridge that Miia cooked for him and he finds that the slime had eaten most of it. Fourth, Suu tries to sleep with Kimihito after she learns a technique from Papi. Unfortunately, Suu starts to freak him out because Miia, Papi, Centorea, and Mero lost self-control because of their growing intimacy towards the shape-shifted Suu prompting Rachnera to tie the four of them up. Eventually, Suu successfully cures Kimihito with her own way and voices her love for him in front of her fellow house guests before Smith catches cold. In Chapter 18, Kimihito receives a death threat that states that if he is to marry someone, he will die. At this point, the M.O.N. puts him under (sort of) covert protection. After various incidents involving subsequent suspicious characters who are found unrelated, Kimihito finds a second letter. Its message is not as direct as the first one, using colourful language to dance around the fact that it is implying a death threat. It is revealed that Doppel wrote the first letter as a prank. Kimihito begins to complement Doppel on her writing skill on the second letter, but someone else reveals that she only sent one letter. Lala the Dullahan appears, placing the blade of her scythe on Kimihito’s neck. After a few near-death experiences courtesy of his other girls, he promptly discredits the prophecy by dropping six death flags, only getting hit in the leg by an RC lorry. Lala’s personality is that of a “huntress of death” in an overdramatic, chuunibyou-esque manner. Smith reveals this to Kimihito when she places the Dullahan into his care. Afterward, Lala becomes a recurring character, generally appearing after situations that may or may not have been lethal for her host. The next day, Kimihito checks the receipts and calculations indicating that he has spent a lot of money on food. He checks the refrigerator only to find that Miia had emptied it and Lala got food poisoning from the lamia’s bad cooking. At the time Miia is punished by washing all of the dishes with Rachnera and Lala remaining at home; Kimihito takes Centorea, Mero, Papi, and Suu out grocery shopping. After finding that the supermarket is closed for renovation, they go to an outdoor market. Some of the vendors attempt to close the stands thinking that the fish, horse meat and poultry would offend the mermaid, centaur, and harpy respectively. After Kimihito reassures the vendors that they eat fish and poultry, he manages to get fish leftovers from a seafood seller whom Mero had complimented on the man’s talent of choosing the best specimens. They see Centorea trying out the carrot samples from a vegetable shop and he obtains funny-shaped vegetables from the shop owner who thinks he is broke. Kimihito also received tofu pulp, irregular eggs, and bread crusts from other sellers as a way to thank Papi and Suu for playing with their children. When Papi, Mero, and Centorea are returning with the cargo; Suu takes Kimihito to Kii’s forest to gather edible plants. After he watches the slime molest Kii to convince the dryad to help them, Kii shows the pair to an area with edible plants for them to gather. Suu tests some of the plants by ingesting them to detect toxins making it easier for him to pick the safe ones. When Kimihito and Suu are returning home from the forest, Draco attacks him prompting the slime to defend him. As Kimihito initially thinks that he has spare food materials after cooking dinner for his homestays, Smith and the M.O.N. squad arrive to join the Kurusu household for dinner prompting him to cook more. Suu states that because of the freeloaders eating all of the groceries, his refrigerator is empty again. To Kimihito’s chagrin, Smith forgot to tell him earlier that the Cultural Exchange Program will reimburse him for all food-related expenses. However, he buries his head into Suu’s body and screams out of frustration upon finding this out. One day after his seven homestays had body checks, Smith notes that they were gaining weight due to Kimihito’s delicious cooking. Centorea said that she can only go out running with him and Mero said that she can only swim in her own pool. After Smith speaks about a gym that is designed for demi-human species and that it is currently in the testing phase; Kimihito decides to bring everybody to enroll with the trial membership of the gym as he is not reassured leaving Papi, Suu, and Lala home alone with Rachnera. When the gym’s manager who happens to be a kobold named Polt starts giving the Kurusu household a tour of the gym, Papi nearly gets herself ill playing with the gym’s benches prompting him to help her out. Polt is about to demonstrate how to use the treadmill, but she takes note based on Kimihito’s awareness of Centorea cannot fit into the machine whereas Miia and Mero cannot use the treadmill because of their tails. When the kobold shows them the dumbells for weight training, the Kurusu household finds that the M.O.N. squad are also working out at Smith’s request. Kimihito is later pissed off finding Rachnera using some of the gym’s equipment for bondage on Papi, Suu, Lala, and possibly Polt. He later seems pleased seeing some of his homestays and M.O.N. squad perfecting the pidgeon pose that Polt demonstrated earlier but finds Smith dozes off. At the time Miia, Centorea, and Mero are about to try out the pool while the others are relaxing in the lounge area; the lamia enviously pushes Kimihito (who is still wearing his sweat shirt) into the pool when he attends the mermaid. He sees the kobold taking note to come up with stretches for various body types after seeing Miia and Mero cannot do the original pre-swimming stretches that humanoid species can do. First, Kimihito initially doubts Miia being good swimmer as he recalls an incident where she nearly drowns. Second, he thinks Centorea is walking in the pool until he finds out it is deeper than he thought and respectfully learns that the way centaurs swim is different. Third, Kimihito compliments Mero as he is impressed by her Olympic-level swimming. However, Miia (out of jealousy) challenges Mero to a swimming race in which the winner can take him out on a special date. Kimihito and Polt take the roles as commentators on the race that Centorea also participates in. When Miia has difficulty swimming in the middle of the race, he notes how much her body temperature can drop in warm water. However, Mero becomes ill because of the chlorine in the pool. Though both competitors crawl to the finish line, Kimihito chastises them for making themselves sick because they lost self-control. Despite the commentators ignoring Centorea earlier, he acknowledged her victory in the swimming race. After Kimihito drags Miia and Mero to the pool’s surface, he asks Centorea for help. When everyone is leaving the gym, Kimihito goes on a date with Centorea holding hands. The day ends when Smith and the Kurusu household are having dinner in an Italian restaurant. The next day, Kimihito is out shopping for groceries and returns home with his homestays’ favourite drinks: café au lait for Papi, caramel machiatto for Miia, soy latte for Centorea, mocha frappuccino for Mero, large cup of water for Suu, iced black coffee for Lala, and black coffee for Rachnera. However, six of the house guests give him concerned looks. Kimihito hears out Ren Kunanzuki (who is a member of Rachnera’s previous host family) as her family attempts to reapply for the homestay program and she tries to get him to sign a contract. His final decision is to refuse signing the contract as he notes that Ren fails to see Rachnera as a person and does not trust that the selfish human girl can take good care of the arachne. His decision to refuse pleases most of his homestays and Ren leaves the house. Rachnera becomes drunk drinking the coffee and covers the living room with spider webs while Kimihito is tied up. The arachne drunkenly said that she is impressed with his decision while noting that he sees her and her fellow house guests as hot babes. After Rachnera proclaims her love for Kimihito, she falls asleep on top of him. The next day, Kimihito returns home from grocery shopping to find that Miia has gone crazy using the stockings for bondage on her fellow house guests, M.O.N. squad, and Smith after they try out bras and stockings. In Chapter 56, after being informed of the debt incurred by the other members of the household for using certain services, Kimihito reluctantly takes up a job as a farmhand, working at a farm owned by Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory. The farm, staffed entirely by extraspecies girls, produces standard goods as well as goods only able to be procured by the particular girls themselves. Kimihito quickly becomes popular with the minotaurs after they catch him milking Cathyl by hand. During his stay at the farm, Kimihito gets talked into milking all of the girls by hand, given that they find their pumps painful, and how they saw him do so to Cathyl. Rachnera calls him on his cellphone, telling him that she has finished working off his debt to Black Lily, and that she’d be there in the morning to pick him up. That night he calls Merino, who alerts him to the fact that it’s a full moon night and that he should lock himself in his room. She and Cathyl are unable to help, as they took some strong sleeping pills to avoid falling victim to their primal instincts. When the moon comes out, all of the minotaurs and pans march through the hallway to his bedroom door. Initially turned off by their approach, Kimihito eventually lets them in when they tell him they don’t want to hurt him. They say that they overheard him tell Cathyl that he wanted to leave, and they present a cake as a going-away present. However, this proves to be a ruse, as they strip Kimihito and hold him in a chair against his will, force-feeding him the cake one slice at a time. After he begins to choke on it, one of the girls volunteers to breastfeed him, and two others lick off the excess. The satyrs bust in, possibly wanting to torture Kimihito as well. However, the two species end up fighting amongst themselves, since the satyrs are revealed to be horny 24/7/365. The next morning, Rachnera arrives. Cathyl and Merino send off Kimihito. Rachnera sees the pans and minotaurs in relationships with the satyrs, which she did not expect. As they ride back, Kimihito asks Rachnera how the others have been doing. When they get back to the laboratory, he sees that they’ve all gained weight. Character Design When questioned on why Kimihito’s actual name is rarely used in the series (as he is often referred to by a nickname), Okayado admits that he did this on purpose so that readers could connect more with the characters using Kimihito as an avatar, like in dating simulation games where the virtual girls don’t refer to the player by name, but call them “darling” or a similar nickname. He felt that it would make the reader feel more attached to the characters and to help him or her get more immersed into the story. It is for this same reason that Kimihito’s eyes are seldom drawn beyond two white dots. The style was the result of a compromise Okayado made after initially not wanting to even draw the character’s face (so that the reader could project themselves in the character’s place easier, just like in a dating simulation game). Kimihito’s passive personality was developed based on the fact that a majority of the men in Japan at the time were said to possess a similar outlook. These men are known as “herbivore men”. Trivia *While it has been mentioned that he has/had a part-time job, it has thus far not been said exactly what that job is. Furthermore, due to his duties in taking care of his homestays, he has been unable to attend said job. *A running gag throughout the series is that whenever the girls overuse their strength/powers, Kimihito ends up getting hurt (mostly by Miia). *In an extra chapter, Kimihito reveals he has a leg fetish; however, this was presumably to avoid the question asked by the girls about his fetish, and therefore was not completely trustworthy, but it is revealed in Chapter 15 that he found Rachnera’s legs “charming”, and confirmed that he was a “leg man”. *He mentions in Chapter 6 that he is still a virgin. However, when Rachnera asks him if he is one in Chapter 15, he unconvincingly tries to deny it. *It’s revealed in Chapter 16 that he still lives with his parents, who are currently abroad on business. *All the girls besides Lala have a nickname for him. **Miia: “Darling” (だぁりん, Dārin) **Papi: “Boss” (ご主人, Goshujin) In the Chinese and scanlation versions, she calls Kimihito “husband”, “hubby”, and “master” from time to time. **Cerea: “Master” or “Milord” (主殿, Aruji-dono) In the scanlations, she consistently refers to him as “Master”. **Suu: “Master” (マスター, Masutā) **Meroune: “Beloved” (だんな様, Danna-sama) In the scanlations, she refers to him as “Sir” or “Dear Sir”. **Rachnera: “Honey” (ハニー, Hanī) **Smith: “Darling” (だぁりんクン Dārin-kun), albeit because she finds it amusing, having heard Miia doing so not long after she moved in with him. Or just saying it in a sarcastic or mockingly manner. ***Because of this, Smith’s subordinates also call him “Darling” or “Mr. Darling”, apparently under the impression that it’s his actual name. **Tionishia: “Snookums” (彼氏ちゃん, Kareshi-chan) In the scanlations, she refers to him as “Sweetie”. **Zombina: “Loverboy” (彼氏クン, Kareshi-kun) In the scanlations, she refers to him as “Babe”. **Manako: “Kurusu” (彼氏さん, Kareshi-san) **Doppel: “Buddy” (彼氏ィ, Kareshii) In the scanlations, she refers to him as “Bae”. ***“Kareshi” means “Boyfriend” in Japanese. ***To date, Manako has been the only other character to refer to him by his true name (albeit only in the English translation). **Mil: “Mr. Newhire” *Kimihito knows of Miia’s fantasies about him, and remarks on them whenever she thinks of a new one. *His eyes are usually drawn as featureless white circles. His actual eyes are rarely shown, except when shocked or serious. *Ironically, his given name of Kimihito (公人) can be translated to “public figure”, as a reference to his role as the guinea pig for the addendum to the extraspecies law pertaining to interspecies marriages. *The three kanji for Kurusu (来留主) mean “to come”, “to stay”, and “host”, or “master”, respectively, referencing to having a number of extraspecies girls living in his home under his care. *Adding the last kanji of his surname to the beginning of his given name’s kanji gives 主公人, which translates to “main character”, referencing his role as the male protagonist. *To date, Kimihito’s name has only been mentioned once throughout the entire series (only in Chapter 1), despite being the manga’s protagonist. He is usually mentioned by one of his nicknames listed above. *At the end of Chapter 24, he has a nightmare about what he was like in his chuunibyou phase. His outfit appears to be inspired by Yuuta Togashi’s “Dark Flame Master” persona from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!. He is also shown saying “El Psy Congroo” while using a cell phone, which was an action commonly done by Rintaro Okabe from Steins;Gate. * During Chapter 24, some of the death flags he raises are directly taken from popular media. **“Can I just go to the goal right now?” – Misuzu from AIR **“You don’t mind if I beat that thing, right?” – Archer from Fate/Stay Night **“No problem, everything’s fine.” – Trailer for El Shaddai **“I’m not afraid of anything anymore!” – Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Both Kimihito and Lala are Capricorns. *Kimihito has taken each member of the M.O.N. on a date. *He is the only character who is immune to sexual advances from every Liminal he encounters. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human